


Someone has to pay

by Nijura



Series: Porn and more porn [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fucking, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Peter, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Peter Parker, blowjob, crime boss Tony, darktony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: “Do you know why you are here?”Tony didn’t expect nor cared for an answer as he picked up the lube from the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. Peter shrieked and pulled against his restrains but Tony knew it was futile so he didn’t bother to do something about it.“You are here because your father is an idiot. I mean a complete idiot; do you know what he did?”When Peter's father own Tony Stark a debt and refuses to pay, it is Peter who has to make up for it.





	Someone has to pay

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just basically rape porn don't read if you don't like that

Tony strode down the dark hallway a satisfied smirk on his lips and a glass of scotch in his hand.

“The boy is ready?”

“He is Sir, as you instructed.”

Tony took a sip and sighed happily.

“Excellent have you prepared him?”

“No, Sir, as you instructed.”

The crime boss was almost giddy but he hid behind his glass and simply nodded. Once he was in front of the dark wooden door he handed his overcoat and his glass to his henchman.

“Very well, see to it that I will not be disturbed everyone, who does so without at least a code red, will be executed.”

The man took the items and nodded, “yes, Sir.” With that he turned around and left his boss alone. Tony smiled, pleased that he had such an obedient man in his rows.

The dark haired man smiled and opened the door to the dimly lit room. It was one of his favourites since the walls were painted dark red and the bed in the middle was big enough to fit at least twelve people in it.

Yes he had tried that once.

Now however there was only one person on it, a young, shivering boy. Tony licked his lips as he took in the sight.

Just as instructed the boy had been arranged to his liking. Red ropes bound his hands to his back, his lower arms against each other and his upper arms were also connected by a rope. In the middle of it another rope went up to circle his delicate throat in a makeshift collar.

The boy’s chest was lying on the bed as his ankles were tied to his tights and his legs were spread wide thanks to a spreader bar keeping them apart.

Tony walked around the bed smiling as he saw the red ball gag and the black blindfold. The boy was completely helpless, just how he had envisioned it.

Tony’s cock was already incredibly hard just from looking at him and so he didn’t bother to drag this out.

“Hello Peter,” he said in an amused tone as he undid his tie. The boy let out a whimper but he didn’t move his head. If he had the rope would have just rubbed over his smooth skin.

“I would ask you how you are but if I wanted you to talk I wouldn’t have let them gag you.”

Tony threw his jacket and tie to the floor to unzip his pants. He stripped down until he only had his unbuttoned red shirt on, yes he liked red.

“Do you know why you are here?”

Tony didn’t expect nor cared for an answer as he picked up the lube from the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. Peter shrieked and pulled against his restrains but Tony knew it was futile so he didn’t bother to do something about it.

“You are here because your father is an idiot. I mean a complete idiot; do you know what he did?”

The man coated his fingers in lube smearing a generous amount of it onto Peter’s hole. The boy shivered heavily and Tony heard him sob into the sheets. It sounded like music to him.

“He tried to trick me, me you know who I am? I am Tony fucking Stark and he tried to fool me.”

Tony shook his head circling the boy’s tense hole with his index finger before pushing in the tip. Peter let out another shriek and jerked forward his whole body was shaking now and had Tony not been so pissed off, he would probably pitied him.

“He took a loan from me, nothing special I know and then he tried to get out of the deal without paying, which is also not special, not at all.”

Tony waited until Peter wasn’t shaking too badly anymore as he began to move his finger slowly all the way in and all the way out. He set a slow but constant pace.

“But not only did he try to get out of the deal, no he tried to fool me. He thought himself smarter than me and that dear Peter is something I cannot forgive.”

This time when he pulled out his finger he added a second one pushing both tips inside. Peter whimpered and Tony was sure that his blindfold was soaked in tears. He seemed like a crier.

“He insulted my intelligence Peter that and insulting my mother are the two things I cannot forgive. So you can thank your daddy dearest for this.”

His two fingers now moved at the same slow pace as he did before. To his surprise the boy began to relax, he probably just began to accept his fate.

Gods he was so beautiful, perfect pale skin, nicely shaped body and a cute little mole between his shoulder blades. The only thing that didn’t fit the picture was the finger shaped bruises on his upper arms.

One of his men seemed to have gone too harsh on the boy, even though he explicitly forbade it. At least he was well-cleaned. Inside and out.

“And you will tell your father about it, you will tell him about everything I did to you; you will tell him every word I said to you because if you don’t, I will come back for you.”

He scissored his fingers open and he heard the boy make a sound that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a cry. Beautiful, he repeated it just to hear it again.

“Now little one, tell me one thing, did someone ever have you? In any way?”

Peter lifted his head and slowly he shook his head. Tony’s cock jumped at that. Oh this was just too good to be true.

“Oh I am glad to hear that, that means that I will be extra careful with you dear.”

He pulled his two fingers out and pushed three inside, Peter sobbed and Tony almost moaned. He would take everything from the boy; he would taste him and swallow him whole. That was the way things worked.

“You know your father is a weird one, when I realized that he was going to skip on me I sent my men to your apartment but it was already empty and honestly I still have no idea where he is, but…”

Tony licked his lips and watched as Peter’s ass swallowed his fingers all the way; it was such a beautiful sight. He could watch it all day.

“He was not smart enough to make you change schools, so it was easy as hell to catch you. Sadly I wasn’t able to be there though, a man like I is very busy you understand?”

Tony grabbed the bottle of lube again and squirted a generous amount of it on his dick; he didn’t want to physically hurt the boy. No he was way too precious for that.

Way too precious.

Tony lined his cock up with the boy’s hole and as he pulled out his fingers he pushed inside. The cry he earned was muffled by the gag but that didn’t dampen his excitement.

“Holy shit! It’s been a while since I had a virgin, you know? I mostly prefer girls or guys with experience but I have to admit that a virgin hole just feels the best. Oh fuck Peter, my Peter.”

He grabbed the boy’s hips pushing inside till he ran out of dick and stopped with a content sigh. Oh god he should have taken the boy the first time he had spotted him with his father.

Maybe he should keep him as payment, but that wouldn’t make his revenge half as sweet as him giving the used up boy back to his father. Once in a while he really enjoyed destroying families.

Slowly, when he felt some of the tension fade from the boy, he began to leisurely fuck into him, drawing out a distressed sound with every snap of his hips. Pressure built inside of him and Tony knew that he would explode soon and it took all of his willpower to not violently pound into the boy.

There was always time for that later.

Tony bent forward to lick a long stripe up the boy’s back and let out a purr. Just as he imagined the boy tasted heavenly. It should be a sin.

Tony chuckled, he was raping a fifteen year old, he was already going to hell, so who cared?

“Oh Peter I am going to come and you are going to take all of it, I bet you are also excited, aren’t you?”

The boy shook his head and his hands clenched into fists and Tony laughed but it got stuck in his throat as the boy clenched around him and he lost all control, spilling his seed deep into the warm body.

“Well that wasn’t exactly how I planned it but it doesn’t matter.”

He patted the boy’s back and pulled out of him. Peter sighed and Tony grinned as he got off the bed and walked up to the bathroom door shedding his shirt on the way.

“Oh don’t think this is over yet kid, you just passed round one of three. At least I hope that my erection will die down after three else this might start to hurt.”

The boy let out a helpless cry and hid his face inside the sheets, sobbing loudly. Tony only laughed and went to the sink to get some water.

Tony took a sip as he heard a soft thud and peeked out of the door, the boy had either purposely or by accident fallen to his side and he finally got a good look on his face. Even though everything looked red and swollen he could see the beautiful features.

Putting his glass down he went back to kneel on the bed. The boy stiffed immediately and tried to wriggle away but Tony put his hand on his face, his thumb tracing the line of his jaw. The boy had been tied up and gagged for a while now and Tony was sure he was either numb or hurting all over.

So sweet.

The older man began to kiss the boys neck, marking it with bite marks and hickeys so everyone knew what had been done to him. Peter made a few distressed sounds but he didn’t bother to move, there was no escape anyway, Tony made sure of that.

He turned Peter on his back pushing his legs to his chest, “you are so flexible, love. Are you still doing ballet?” The boy whined but that was the only response he got. It wasn’t enough to the man and so he kissed down his chest nipping and sucking at the pink nipples until they were hard and standing to attention.

He brushed his thumbs over them and he was satisfied as a shiver went through the boy. For a moment he also thought that he saw his cock twitch but he wasn’t sure. Not that he cared much either.

This was about his pleasure and not about Peter’s. Sure it would make this even more humiliating if he made sure the boy was getting off too but he was too selfish to invest any of his time and energy into that.

Tony let his hands roam over the firm chest of the boy and trailed down until he reached his abs. He was in really good shape he had to admit that.

The crime boss grabbed the lube and made sure his cock was slick again and just to be careful he also spread something on Peter’s hole. This time he didn’t spend much time on foreplay and just grabbed the boy’s legs, almost bending him in half and pushed inside.

Peter shook his head crying out, but Tony didn’t give a shit, he just enjoyed to be back in the delicious heat of the boy’s body. This time he wasn’t going slow and nice no this time he took what he wanted without mercy.

Tony moaned loudly as he pounded into the body beneath. For him it felt like heaven for Peter it probably bordered to be painful but Tony couldn’t tell, not that he tried to though.

This time he didn’t last nearly as long as the first time but he enjoyed his orgasm just as much. Shooting his second load into the boy satisfied him on a few different levels.

With a content sigh Tony slipped out of the groaning kid and put his legs down. Peter was trying to curl up on his side and Tony let him, it didn’t bother him after all.

The man got up and walked into the bathroom, cleaning himself up once again.

“Two down one to go, aren’t you happy Peter?”

He didn’t hear a response and chuckled, “well I am and you know what, I guess you will be thrilled by what I want to do next.” Tony filled a glass with water and took a large sip before refilling it.

Slowly he walked back into the room and put the glass down on the nightstand. With a wide grin he circled the bed and took the mess in he made of the boy. His ass glistered from the lube and a sheen of sweat over his chest and back let him shine.

The only thing that bothered him was the cum that slowly leaked from his hole. A little annoyed Tony clicked his tongue.

“No this won’t do,” he mumbled and went back to the nightstand and pulled out a shiny golden buttplug. It had his initials engraved into the flat underside. He also grabbed his phone and turned it on to shoot a video and placed it on the nightstand against the glass so it would capture the whole thing.

The boy tensed as he got back on the bed and he let out a high pitched shriek as Tony run the cold toy over his rim to gather some slick on it. When he thought it enough he pushed it inside the boy without much delay watching as the red flesh swallowed the metal as if it was hungry for more.

Tony chuckled and patted Peter’s ass in an almost gently way, “very well I don’t want you to go without a little gift.” The boy sniffed and turned his face away even though he couldn’t see Tony anyway.

The crime boss got off the bed and stretched his back, “ah now to what I actually wanted to do.” He walked up to the head of the bed and pulled the boy up into a kneeling position. Peter made some noises and tried to get away from his touch but Tony was at the advantage here and he used it.

“Stop struggling and listen,” he began gripping his hair with one hand, “you will suck me off and after that you are free to go but we will establish a few rules.”

He saw Peter shift and smiled at how uncomfortable he looked, “I will take off the gag and you will not talk and not bite because if you do I will call my guys and they will take turns in fucking you and believe me when I tell you that they won’t be as gentle as I was with you.”

Peter swallowed and Tony chuckled, “if you understand and agree to my terms, nod.” The boy only hesitated for a second before he gave one quick nod. Tony smiled and pulled the gag out of his mouth so it was lying around his neck like a weird necklace.

“Oh and don’t worry I thoroughly cleaned myself, I don’t want you to get sick after all.”

The boy nodded again and closed his mouth to swallow and lick his lips. Tony already loved the little pink tease. A growl came out of his throat and he pushed the boy into position, tapping the tip of his cock against his still closed lips.

The precum that had already gathered left a sticky string and he could see how much the boy tried to hide the disgusted curl of his lips. Tony decided to give him some time and to his delight the boy opened his mouth and tried to take him into his mouth.

Only that Tony didn’t want him to, yet.

The man held him firmly in place by his hair, “ah no, you don’t get to that until I say so.” Peter sighed and stuck out his tongue to lick over his tip. Oh that felt heavenly.

Peter licked and swirled his tongue over the tip and Tony gave him a little more room to move. The boy was inexperienced but since he was a teenager he probably saw a lot of porn so Tony was excited to see what he would come up with.

Peter began lick the length of Tony’s cock, slightly sucking at the base and nibbling along the shaft until he was back at the tip, kissing it. Tony’s eyebrows shot up at that but he had barely any time to be surprised as Peter sucked at the tip.

Tony let out a moan and slowly the boy began to wrap his lips around his sensitive tip. The man chuckled, “did I give you permission already?” Peter froze and Tony grinned, “I didn’t but you may continue, you actually seem to have talent for that.”

Peter made a sound that suggested that he was insulted by that statement and Tony laughed. Slowly the boy worked his way down carefully trying to not let Tony feel his teeth but failing miserably.

The man patted his head, “I like a little teeth once in a while Peter but please try better, put your lips over your teeth, it might help.” The boy let go of his cock, wetted his lips again and did as he was told before diving down again.

Tony still had a hand in his hair just in case but he basically gave Peter all the freedom he needed to move around. The boy was not great, but he was enthusiastic enough and the fact that he was at his mercy did a great deal for Tony.

He moaned and chuckled as Peter took him too far and chocked on his cock. It made him smile down at the boy and pull him off with a wet pop. Mesmerized he watched as a long string of salvia mixed with his precum was drawn between his open mouth and his cock.

Oh he wished he could see that image again and again, oh wait, he could. With a dirty grin he glanced at his phone which was capturing the whole thing just right. On a whim Tony pulled Peter up a little so he would have to crane his neck and ran his now slick cock over his cheek.

The boy pressed his lips together and scrunched his nose but managed to stay quiet and Tony chuckled as he slid over his lips to his other cheek. It was so beautifully dirty he almost came right there.

“Open up again darling.”

Peter obeyed and even stuck out his tongue but otherwise didn’t move. Tony grinned down at that, “you know I thought about fucking your face but honestly I rather have you do this by yourself, it is so much more fun, for me.”

The boy didn’t respond and Tony was almost thinking about allowing him to speak but decided against it ultimately. Instead he patted his head again, “well now continue and this time try to take all of me in and if you manage, I will warn you before I come.”

The boy scrunched his nose again but after his tongue quickly swiped over his lips again he got back to work. It was funny and incredibly arousing to watch the boy, the way he fought to get him deeper and deeper down his throat, fighting his gag reflex and his disgust for the whole situation.

Tony grinned and ran his fingers through his hair enjoying the wet warmth around his cock. The pressure was comfortable but not yet unbearable so he knew this would last for a while longer. Well that was until the boy began to make noises.

Suddenly Tony was aware of the wet sounds of sucking the swallowing and slight gagging of the boy and it was so sinful. A loud moan escaped him and he threw his head back trying to not thrust into Peter’s mouth.

Suddenly that was really hard too.

Peter almost managed to get his whole length inside and Tony had to admit he was a little impressed just how determent the boy was. When he finally managed Tony was ready to burst and he found himself asking one of the hardest questions he ever did, how should he come?

Gritting his teeth he held the teen where he was, feeling even more arousal shooting through him as the boy struggled against his grip.

“Ah stay like this uh, good boy, gods I am going to come, ah yes swallow.”

Peter struggled more and Tony waited just a little longer until he pulled him off just to come all over his face. Since Peter was sucking in a deep breath, a good amount of his seed hit his tongue and the rest landed on his beautiful face.

Tony turned his face slightly to capture it better on the camera and oh god he was so going to make this his new phone background. Peter remained like this but Tony could see the fight going on in those tense features of his.

“Swallow darling and be a treasure and lick your lips for me.”

Peter slowly closed his mouth and it took him surprisingly long to swallow, and then slowly really, really slowly his tongue peeked out between his lips and he swiped them clean in one quick motion.

Tony let out an exhausted laugh and let go of the boy. He quickly turned off the camera, sending the video to himself just to be sure before picking up the glass and pushing it against Peter’s lips.

“Drink, it is just water.”

The teen hesitated for a moment but then he swallowed and sighed in relieve.

“Thank you.”

Both of them froze at that and Tony even gaped at the boy. Peter looked like he just wanted to kill himself; god the kid was so adorable.

Tony chuckled, “you’re welcome but no more talking alright?” Peter nodded eagerly and Tony smiled. He saw how exhausted the boy was so he made him lie on his stomach again and untied his legs, throwing the spreader bar next to him on the bed.

With skilled fingers he began to massage his legs, grinning as a groan escaped him. Tony chuckled and got up to go into the bath, retrieving a warm wet cloth to wipe away all the evidence of their fucking.

It was a little sad though to see his cum come off his face so soon. Well maybe his father would screw up again in the future. Tony smiled and went back into the bathroom putting the cloth away.

He should call his guys to get the kid back but suddenly he didn’t want them to look at him. Peter was his now and the thought of his men gawking at the boy filled him with rage.

Tony walked up to the corner where they had put all of his clothes and he picked them up to drop them on the bed.

The boy stiffed as he heard the sounds and Tony realized that he probably thought Tony would do something sexually to him again.

“Oh don’t worry I am going to dress you, at least your lower half.”

Peter wasn’t fighting him as he pulled his boxers onto him and when he did the same with his jeans. He was thinking about untying him so he would be able to dress him completely but he didn’t get this far in his life with being careless.

“Very well, I am going to put the gag back and you will be a good boy. My men are going to sedate you and get you back to queens, I assume your father has rented a hotel or something there hasn’t he?”

Peter swallowed, “the El Royale.” Tony smiled, “alright they will get you there.” With that he put the gag back between his teeth before picking up his phone, taking a last picture of him before leaving.

 

As Peter entered the room, his father shot to his feet almost jumping at the teen who had been missing for hours.

“Gods Peter, where have you been?”

Tears pooled in Peter’s eyes as he let himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. Swallowing he managed to get out a few words in between his sobs.

“Tony…Stark…he-he has a…a message for you.”

And with that he began to tell him about everything Tony did to him because he was sure the man would find out if he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so another filthy porn fic   
> Leave a comment or kudos and maybe read you again in the future


End file.
